David Drost
Name: '''David Drost '''Aliases: '''None as of yet, though multiple tabloids in the downtown area have taken to given him weird names. '''Identity Status: Known by a small number of homeless. Age: 19 --Appearance-- Height: 5'10 Build: Very athletic. Eyes: Blue. Feline in form. Hair: White Complexion: Very pale with a tint of pink. Fashion Sense: '''Anything comfortable. '''Complete Description: '''David has short to mid length white hair that he keeps combed back behind his head and secured in a short ponytail when "on the job". He has a few scars here and there that have been earned from his occupation as a vigilante, most notably from being slashed across his right pectoral muscle with a switch blade in the beginning of his "career". He has a small amount of body hair on his chest and forearms, but not much elsewhere. While off the job he usually dressed in concealing clothes to hide his abnormalities, such as a old duster style coat, gloves, sunglasses, sneakers, jeans, and a ski hat pulled down over his ears. While on the job, he wears a black sweatshirt, black jeans, a pair of black sneakers, a black hooded sweatshirt and an old goal tender mask from the eighties. '''Personality: Distrustful, silent and not a big fan of people that talk too much, David is a key ringer for the mysterious silent type. Even when not on the "job" he makes a point not to talk a lot. He does not open up to others easily and even people that have been around him for months often feel like they just met him days ago. However, most people that know him enough agree that it takes a certain type of person to get David to talk, somebody he relates to. When it comes to the "superhero society" David tends to dislike the media attention. He believes that a crime fighter's skill is equal to a lack of people that know about his existence outside of those he wants to fear him or those he associates with. --Background-- Family: David has no biological family, though considers a few fellow members of the homeless community as kin. Social Life: David Fame rating: D List. David is completely unknown outside of those he "preys" on and besides the occasional tabloids and one somewhat rarely updated fan site somewhere on the internet with a small amount of hits. A few police stations in the Manhattan area however have started to take notice that one of the vigilantes that hand delivers them criminals on occasion, makes it a habit to leave bruises. History: David has no memory of his parents, being put up for adoption at a young age in the city of Boston. Like a lot of inner city kids in the same situation, he never was picked up for adoption. Instead, he was bounced from foster home to foster home until he was twelve years old. After the transformative event that gave him his powers, David took to the streets and moved slowly down the east coast until settling at Manhattan, being taken under the wing by a homeless history professor who had chosen the life of a vagabond long ago and who became too old to move around often. Since an incident in a couple years back, David has taken to using his unnatural abilities to protect the homeless people in a guise known to a small number of the community that reports any instances of people being harassed back to him. Origin: David does not like to talk much about how he became different. David has let it slip to those close to him that he didn't gain his abilities naturally, though beyond that does not say much. The only person that truly knows how he came to be is the professor who has raised him for the last five years and a few of the homeless persons that have acted as martial arts instructors. Miscellaneous: --Skills and Abilities-- Superhuman abilities: David has the physical abilities of a house cat proportioned to his size. '-Enhanced Strength- '''David is quite a bit stronger then a human being with his considerable build. He can lift over his head under optimal conditions and exert a physical force with his strikes of up to six hundred pounds. '-Enhanced Durability- David is slightly more physically resistant to harm then a human being, at least in the form of blunt force trauma. Because of a very flexible spine, like that of a cat's, he is highly resistant to spinal injuries and can absorb the force from falls of up to six stories without injury and up to ten without being killed or crippled. '-Enhanced Agility, Flexibility and Reflexes-' David's agility and reflexes are far beyond the ability of a human's. While moving on his feet, he can run of speeds up to that of the fastest human and can jump with the prowess slightly above that of a olympic athlete. On a whole, David is also generally much faster then a human, allowing him to strike at an opponent faster then the average human can hope to follow. David also has abnormal joint structure that not only gives him more flexibility, but allows him to move on all fours like a feline. In this position, he can move up to forty miles an hour and jump fifteen feet from a still position, thirty with a light dash and up to forty five with a running start. David's reflexes are also highly tuned, allowing him to physically react faster then the average human being. '-Enhanced Physiology- '''David is immune to many forms of bacteria and a number of viruses because of his feline/human genetics. This not only gives David immunities to most air born pathogens, but also allows him to digest and eat things that a normal human would think non edible. '-Natural Weapons- 'David's teeth, while human like, are more sharpened in tone. His canines are longer and thicker, more like fangs then human teeth. He can also open a certain degree wider then a human beings and has sinewy muscles hidden on the inside of his mouth that allows him to bite down up to three times that of the average human. '-Enhanced Senses-''' David has the senses of your average house cat. '''Smell: '''David's smell is the weakest of his enhanced senses. While he can sense smells coming to him on the wind, he can not track anything more then an hour old, which is if something hasn't come to wash it away. However with a heightened sense of smell, David is vulnerable to sensory overload. Heavy pheromones, such as perfume or pepper spray can do far more damage if used on him then a normal person. '''Sight: David's vision is very acute in all sorts of lighting. Like a feline's his pupils can widen and close to allow less or more light in. As long as there is even the tiniest bit of light available he can see clearly in the dark. Like his sense of smell however, his enhanced vision gives him weakness in the form of sensory overload. David's vision must be given time to accustom to severe changes in lighting. Sudden brightness during a time when his pupils are widened for dark conditions can lead to temporary blindness. Hearing: David's hearing, like that of any feline's is the strongest of his senses. David is able to hear a far greater range of sounds then that of a human, from small rodents scurrying across the floor to a heavy heartbeat. David can hear sounds much farther away then a human as well. David's hearing is not only enhanced, but like all of the feline kingdom he has a small organ inside of his ear canal that acts as a radar, allowing him to pinpoint with precision the source of a sound. However, his greatest sense also is his greatest weakness. David is highly susceptible to sounds not just overly loud, but high frequency as well. A high degree of such noise can quickly make him lose his hearing and prolonged exposure could give permanent damage. Skills: '-Tracking- '''David is a highly skilled tracker. He is very adept at following and weeding out the scents his enhanced smell has picked up and is also highly perceptive of his surroundings. His senses also make it nearly impossible to escape his notice when he is focused and even those with the gift of invisibility still have to worry about him not smelling or hearing them. '-Stealth-''' With the assisstance of his enhanced senses, reflexes, agility and experience at remaining unseen, David is masterful at staying unseen. So much that even though he has been active in crime fighting for the past five years, nobody has ever gotten a picture of him on the job, let alone in action. He is quite literally a living ghost. '-Acrobatics- '''David's enhanced agility and reflexes make him an unequaled acrobat in the human world, allowing him to balance on the most thin of surfaces and in a variety of poses, turn in midair accurately and climb surfaces that most human's woundn't be able to, at least not at the speed he could manage. '-Martial arts- '''David, even without the gift of his super human abilities would be very skilled physical combatant. Growing up as a child of the system and moving from hostile group home to hostile group home had made him a naturally gifted "brawler" even before he had his powers. After his transformation, David made it a habit to pick up martial arts instructor books on his way down the north east coast. Also, during his time as part of the homeless community, he has picked up considerable knowledge in various forms that were known by some of those that are less helpless then one would think. With the addition of his powers, he has become so "skilled" that many of his "victims", often groups at a time have sworn off their criminal activities in fear of encountering him a second time, but in a less restrained mood. Category:Approved characters